


Heartbreak and a broken smile

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Gooby (2009)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Like if u cried
Relationships: Gooby/Kurtis Conner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Heartbreak and a broken smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Joke ahshdbdj

Kurtis sat down in the chair from the pitbull video, avoiding his lovers gaze.  
Suddenly, there was a paw on his arm, and he looked up, blushing.  
"G-gooby..."  
The tall handsome bear caressed Kurtis' cheek.  
"I love you, Kurtis. I always will. I will always cherish our time together. But... you and I both know this cant last. We've been chasing something we used to have, long ago. It's not just the cheating. Things were broken long before that. Maybe they always have been. But I know wherever I go I will always hold our love in my heart."  
"There's something you're not telling me, Goobs." Kurtis met his eyes, tears threatening to burst. "What is it?"  
Gooby sighed.  
"Kurtis... I dont know how to tell you this."  
"Just say it!!!" Kurtis' face was pink with heartbreak.  
"I've fallen in love with ... Danny."  
Kurtis' face twisted in agony.  
"Danny... Gonzales?"  
Gooby sighed and pulled out an envelope.  
"I know this is hard but ... will you please be there when I become.. Gooby Gonzalez.."  
Kurtis started sobbing, reminded of all their best times together. Now he had nothing. Nothing but a heartbreak and a broken smile.


End file.
